


雨声

by whitneywine



Category: Romeo et Juliette - Presgurvic
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:15:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22825474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitneywine/pseuds/whitneywine
Summary: 黑手党AU，班罗班伏里奥愣了一下才意识到罗密欧在说什么，他的唐——也许此时叫他的小表弟更好一点，正绝望地向他祈求着引导与支持，手指紧紧地握在他的外套袖口，冰冷而微弱地颤抖。他搂住对方的肩膀，把带着硝烟的血腥味藏在身后，把皮肤的温度传递给对方冰冷的手指。然后他们在雨声中安静地亲吻，别无他人。
Relationships: Benvolio/Romeo Montague
Kudos: 1





	雨声

“为什么？”里卡多听见罗密欧的声音从他头顶传来，慢条斯理又轻声细语，好像刚才不是他示意着手下压着肩膀把他扔进来，又一把把他头上的麻袋拽下。蒙太古的唐翘着脚靠在椅子上，手肘漫不经心地撑在桌子上，手指把玩着平时没人看见过他摘下的银质戒指。

“是我待你不够好，还是红家的报酬就那么诱人？”罗密欧把戒指重新带回左手食指，示意班伏里奥让房间里其余的人出去，只留下他们三个。里卡多对这件位于郊区的仓库早就有所耳闻，毕竟他工作的很大一部分就是找到那些被蒙着头送到这里来的叛徒，然后在看着他们永远地消失在家族的名单里。

里卡多没说话，脑海里飞速闪过他的整个人生，从他作为一个意大利人出生，到看着蒙太古夫人把实权转让给罗密欧，再到某个夜晚盖洛平问他对更大的权利有没有兴趣。出乎意料，比他想得有趣，他本以为自己会一直处在这个不上不下的位置，像是没人敢靠近的秘密警察，隔离又无趣地度过这一生。但现在看看他，罗密欧亲自推掉了跟帕里斯的见面，只为了在这个暴雨磅礴的夜晚赶到这里，甚至连西装都没来得及换下。

罗密欧皱了皱眉，然后用脚尖抬起里卡多的下巴，逼着对方抬起头来看自己。“红家许诺你了什么？”他直视着里卡多的眼睛，鞋尖在对方扣到最上面的衬衫上移动，“金钱，女人还是权利？”

“权利。”里卡多回答。他的唐审问的时候比他预想得要平静，而鞋尖上传来新打的鞋油的味道甚至让他有点不合时宜地兴奋。

罗密欧放下脚，鞋根踩在柔软的地毯上，脚尖轻轻碾压着里卡多的膝盖。

“只是权利？权利我也可以给你，为什么非得要向卡普莱特家索求呢？”

“还是说，”他插起双手，弯下腰，双腿叉开地贴近里卡多，“蒙太古就跟卡普莱特差那么远？”

电流一瞬间穿过里卡多的全身。危险的信号在他脑内疯狂作响，让他压抑不住自己微小的颤栗。从他被带到这个仓库开始他就已然知晓他未来的结局，但罗密欧的话语仍然能让他觉得自己是被盯上的猎物，让他张开嘴又合拢，喉结滚动着发不出声音。

罗密欧叹了口气，摇摇手让他不用回答，一个已死之人的辩解对他来说没有任何用处，他现在需要知道的不过是家族的秘密到底被泄露了多少，事情离无可挽回到底有多远。他靠回椅背上，示意班伏里奥把桌上的文件夹递给他，而对方顺从地把黄色的档案袋放在他手里。

“都在里面了。”班伏里奥弯下腰在他耳边小声说，“交易现场，电话记录，银行转账，一切能找到的证据。”

罗密欧点点头，然后解开档案袋上的细绳，一圈一圈优雅而缓慢。

班伏里奥在身侧看着罗密欧的动作，余光盯着里卡多防止对方突然反抗。他的唐明显被这件事激怒，在威尼斯的运输线被卡普莱特拦截的消息抵达的那一刻就让他取消和帕里斯的见面，把里卡多的事情提到最前面来。他盯着罗密欧的手指在牛皮纸上弯曲又伸直，直到眼神不受控制地聚集在罗密欧的后颈，在黑色的衬衫下有他留下的痕迹。

但罗密欧似乎全然没注意到他的视线，只是抽出文件袋里的证据，然后扔到地上让里卡多自己看：“照片都在里面，不过我觉得你看起来也没有什么想要否认的欲望。我现在只想知道你告诉了卡普莱特多少，而他们到底知道了多少。”

“威尼斯运输线的全部细节，但不包括地下赌场。”里卡多飞快地回答。他已经接受了自己的命运，雨滴撞击在玻璃上的声音就像他的丧钟鸣响，他现在的配合也许能让他得到一个全尸，甚至是对他家庭许诺过的保护。

班伏里奥感受得到罗密欧一下子绷紧了后背，又缓慢地逼着自己放松。威尼斯是他们除了维罗纳最大的运输线，为了这条线他们不知道欠了多少人情，让出了多少利润，而现在却是卡普莱特的盘中之餐了。

罗密欧深吸一口气，然后掩藏起自己的失控：“我对你很失望，很失望。我本来打算在这批货运到后就让你来顶替克里斯的位置，但因为你的原因，这批货永远不可能抵达了。”不仅仅是这批货，他在里卡多看不见的地方咬住嘴唇，在这条线上的，马上就要抵达这条线的，预计走这条线的，将近一半的货物都有可能永远抵达不了了。

罗密欧站起身，拍平衬衫上的褶皱，拿过班伏里奥递给他的外套披在身上。家族的戒指在这样的天气有些发冷，逼迫着他冷静下来，克制住自己动手开枪的欲望。

“我会告诉你的家人你是因为卷入跟卡普莱特家的争执才受伤身亡的。”

里卡多点点头，顺从地接受自己的未来：“谢谢您。”

罗密欧转回头，任由枪声在他身后响起，而他走出仓库。

班伏里奥是在车里找到罗密欧的。他花了一阵才收拾完现场，又犹豫了一下才打开车门。罗密欧在打开车门的一瞬间就把视线投向他，然后又重新靠回副驾驶上，沉默着任由雨滴声灌满整个空间。他的唐已经脱了外套，解开了衬衫最上面的几个扣子，后颈露出他昨晚咬上去的牙印，在发尾下面不加遮掩地暴露。

班伏里奥沉默了一下，然后还是坐到罗密欧身边，搂过对方的肩膀，轻声地开口，让自己的声音和雨滴融为一体。

“你做得很对，蒙太古夫人也会这样做的。”

罗密欧没说话，肩膀在他怀里微微抽动了一下，然后又恢复平静。当班伏里奥以为他们就要这样沉默一个夜晚的时候，罗密欧忽然开口，声音缓慢地在黑暗中流动。

“我很害怕，班尼，害怕很多我无法掌控的东西，害怕也许我根本不配当蒙太古的唐，害怕是我没用才会让里卡多背叛。”

班伏里奥愣了一下才意识到罗密欧在说什么，他的唐——也许此时叫他的小表弟更好一点，正绝望地向他祈求着引导与支持，手指紧紧地握在他的外套袖口，冰冷而微弱地颤抖。他搂住对方的肩膀，把带着硝烟的血腥味藏在身后，把皮肤的温度传递给对方冰冷的手指。

然后他们在雨声中安静地亲吻，别无他人。

**Author's Note:**

> 大米007交响会的黑西装太劲了


End file.
